dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 153
Episode 153 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the second guest appearance of Patrick Coleman. Prev: Episode 152 Next: Episode 154 Highlights * The return of Patrick Coleman. * TJ demands evidence of Patrick's Shamanism in the form of a meatball sub - 0:24:22 * Dick Coughlan vs. Jenny McDoormat. * Scotty completely dominates Daniel Dalton. * The return of Vagina Power. Videos Played #Troll or Not a Troll Segment: How to Do a Coffee Enema for The Gerson Therapy #Jenny McDermott: Was I Sexually Harassed? #Daniel Dalton: Everything Wrong with Bernie Sanders #Laci Green: IT'S JUST A JOKE. #Brett Keane: Christian Fellowship and Friendship Sucks on You Tube #Vagina Power: Dick can make a girl to hyperventilate #Right Wing Watch: Sodomites have Satanic desires #Pat Roberton: Christian Persecution in America, Kim Davis arrested #Fox News: Sen. Bernie Sanders on The O'Reilly Factor Start of the Show The episode began with the Drunken Peasants shilling their Patreon. They then discussed Bill Maher's views on vaccination. The mystery guest was revealed to be Patrick Coleman and Ben called him on a phone since shamans can't use Skype. Coleman talks about how his boyfriend's mom hired hitmen to kill him. Coleman then tries to discuss the war on shamanism and how mental illness is a government conspiracy. Ben later asks Patrick about the origin of his shamanism and he responds that he received a new soul. TJ announced that if Patrick could manifest a meatball sub in TJ's hands as evidence for shamanism, he would become a believer. Patrick then tries to shift the conversation to atheism and how he himself was a formerly atheist. Patrick later reveals that TJ and everyone else in the world is God. Patrick denies his schizophrenia and the information about himself on the DP Wiki. Shortly after, Patrick is released from the call. They then watched a Troll or Not a Troll video about some chick with titties named Rain Florence who describes how healthy coffee enemas are. This woman then calibrates a tiny plastic nozzle in her anus and shoots two cups worth of coffee in her anal cavity. They peasants agree that she was not a troll. Next up, they entered the Crazy People Segment. The first Crazy People video was about Jenny McDermott claiming that Dick Coughlan tried to sexually harass her. She tries to drag out the already debunked Armoured Skeptic accusation again as an example of YouTubers abusing their power. She claims that Couglan "poked" her on Facebook multiple times and sent her lewd pictures. The peasants almost have to defend Coughlan but TJ agrees that he's a total rapist. Next up, Daniel Dalton describes everything wrong with Bernie Sanders. He first compared Sander's inability to handle protesters to the unconcern of terrorists in the Middle East and dictators like Vladimir Putin. Daniel later discussed how letting women have abortions is extremism but the peasants pointed out that it was in fact the opposite because he's trying to tell people what they can do with their bodies. Like the slimy deplorable weasel he is, Daniel resorts to cutting up and twisting videos in attempt to take Sanders' words and beliefs hundreds of miles out of context (which of course, he is engaging in a straw man fallacy). Daniel later criticizes Sander's desire for free healthcare and college but he clearly does not understand the meaning of the term. Dalton asks why Sanders wants big banks to be broken up but not the government, so the peasants clear that up by saying the government already IS broken up. The peasants later encountered more technical issues so they took a break. Eventually, they were able to return from the break. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a UGH Laci Green video, this one being about the appropriateness of jokes. She completely misses the difference between a joke in a comedy club and some guy going to a rape survivor organization and making rape jokes about it in their faces. The peasants explain that jokes are supposed to make light of suffering. She then acts as if freedom of speech doesn't exist anywhere in the world. Then, Brett Keane brags about how he "built" the atheist community on YouTube by shouting out many now-popular atheists on the site. Brett claims that they severed ties with him for being a "gawd-believer" but TJ clarifies that his fall began long before that due to Keane's dirty tactics. Unable to tolerate the whole Brett Keane video, Ben and Scotty berate TJ for his inability to quit smoking cigarettes. Throughout the duration of this verbal chastisement, TJ has the biggest grin on his face the whole time. End of the Show The peasants watched a video by Alexis Taylor from Vagina Power. She talks about how dicks can make a girl start hyperventilating. She talks about how she unfortunately has already met her dick quota. Scotty briefly brings up the incident in Atlantic City. Next up, they looked at some Crazy Craigslist Ads. Next, a guy who loves the word "sodomite". He argues about how gay people are trying to convert good god-fearing Republican Christians to fulfill the homosexual agenda. Next, that delusional disingenuous twat, Pat Robertson spreads misinformation stating that America was founded on Christian values and he also claims that Christians are facing persecution in this country, even though the US is over 70% Christian. His "evidence" was that Kim Davis was arrested for being Christian, when in actuality, she was arrested for refusing to uphold the law. After the stupidity and bullshit from Pat Robertson's mouth, they watched a video where Bill O'Reilly debates Bernie Sanders on Faux News. Bill O'Reilly asks what Bernie's definition of a socialism was because he failed his 11th grade History course. Sanders later comments he would obviously raise taxes on the wealthy, including Bill. Bill then asks what Sanders would do if he was in charge when Putin invaded Crimea. Sanders says he would not go to war but instead isolate Russia economically and politically. Bernie Sanders talks about his stance on drugs and how America is losing the war on drugs. The two later discuss the collapse of the middle class in America and rise of poverty. Sanders explains how rebuilding infrastructure is the most important way to create jerbs. The peasants ranted about Canada but then ended the show impart to technical bullshit Quotes *''"Get me some platypussy! Oh yeah!"'' - TJ desires to fuck a platypus. *"What a load of fucking horseshit" - Scotty describing Daniel Dalton's video *''"Dick Coughlan raped me."'' - TJ shares part of his dark past with the world. *''"You're making my penis squeak"'' - Ben's response to Jenny's video. *''"Let me stimulate you with my package, baby"'' - Ben *''"My babies! MY BABIES!"'' - TJ after Scotty crushed his cigarettes. *''"We're gonna get Bubba the Black Jesuit to lick his butthole" - ''TJ Trivia *Patrick Coleman read from the DP Wiki. *Ben speculates that GTime Johnny and Patrick Coleman would be good friends. *Laci Green desperately needs to watch the Nostalgia Critic's editorial on humor. *TJ points out that Brett Keane's channel was fucked the minute he started showing his fat jowls on camera. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patrick Coleman Category:Episodes featuring Guests